Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Ages '''is a fairly new LotR server, centered around all-out wars, and roleplaying at the same time. It is a Minecraft Cauldron server, running a large number of plugins, such as WorldEdit and Essentials. Alongside this we also occasionally hold quests and mini-games for items we call " ''legendaries". ''These items will usually have potion effects on them, such as speed and strength. We are also currently searching for builders to develop some major LotR builds, such as Minas Tirith and Barad Dur. There are many factions to choose from, and you may even create your own! This server is also one of the first to allow players to play as factions based in Beleriand and even a faction of the fabled Dark Lands..... Our IP is: '''us03.omgserv.com:10230, we hope to see you soon! 'Current Events and Quests' Remember, new quests are always being created! b * At the island Himling, there lies Ossë's Temple. If you give offerings to him, he will give you great rewards in return. * In the city of Dor-Lomin, The Temple of Nahir awaits. If you give offering to him, he will shower you with great treasures. * Deep in the Cloud Forests lies the Grove of the Conclave. Finding it may yield a greater treasure than many could dream... * There is also a Dwarven quest called Durins Grave currently open. It is not however aligned to the Captain_Dragon23's character of Durin. The reward for completing this quest is +750 Durins Folk alignment. Please also note this quest is only for dwarven players. Contact Dain II Ironfoot to participate in this quest. 'Rules' - Use common sense! '- '''Mild swearing is allowed, nothing intense. - Tp killing is NOT allowed, but fast-traveling to a wp a player is in and then killing them IS allowed. - No Spamming. Spamming results in a mute - No Xray mods or texture packs - No hacking. Hacking results in a ban or IP ban. - No griefing, but if the terms of war state that griefing is allowed, then it is. Griefing results in a ban. - No scamming; Players can also buy items from server administrators for a price. '-Evil factions may not aid good factions in trade, war, or any other interactions that would make no sense.' 'War rules' War terms will be decided by the faction leaders. Arguing will result in a kick or tempban if you go too far. Terms that can be decided are things like: Whether or not to allow griefing, and along with this to remove banner protection or not. To allow specific enchants, and for cities to be razed afterwards. The amount of members allowed in a battle perhaps. The few rules that are currently set to cover all wars are as follows: An Island nation can ONLY attack inland nations if they have a fleet (no, not a vanilla minecraft boat). A fleet consists of 5 or more ships. An evil faction can use the option to sack a city, thereby taking all valuables and burning down walls (if the walls are wooden), this is not adviced for facs like Mordor, but they can do this. This is mostly adviced for like Half trolls, Moredain or Variags. If it is stone, the builders will set to work making it look ruined. Good factions may declare war on other good factions, but this is highly discouraged as it sets evil at an advantage. Any faction may join any war, but they have to have reasonable reasons for doing so. The same goes for declaring one. We all need our reasons. Staff rule: Faenor and Morgoth may only use the Avatar State when battling each other(For RP reasons). No other staff member may use the Avatar State, and Faenor and Morgoth may not use the Avatar State in combat with any but each other. 'Siege/Battle Rules' Rules for specific field/siege battles are as follows: The maximum units a player can hire is 30. Trolls/Huorns count as 3. Since orcs are weaker than good units, evil players may hire 35 Dol Guldur, Angmar, or Mordor orcs, and 40 Gundabad orcs. The rules set for the war hold true here, so no griefing if that is set et cetera. A member of staff must be on to oversee the event. Each side must start 1,000 blocks away to allow each side room to maneuver. If anyone is found cheating, fighting stops immediately and resumes only when the culprit/s has/have been detained. After all enemies are killed, or more than 500 blocks away, the battle is over. If you lose a battle you cannot attack again for another 15 minutes. People who weren't in the battle can however. You can do surprise attacks, but only if the owner of the build is on, and inside said castle. The same goes for any siege, the owner of the build must be on unless overruled by staff. All attacks must be declared. As for surprise attacks, they must be declared when within bowshot. No quarter has to be given. Be as merciless and brutal as you want but remember, this will only make them hate you more! Staff, don't /fly under ''any circumstances. AirSpout is slightly different, and is legit so use that instead. You may not /back after being killed. Just deal with it, okay? 'Why not another LOTR Server?' Simple, we have many unique plugins and features that many other servers do not have! First of all, we have the TLA Bending plugin, which we call magic. With the plugin, you can manipulate elements, like shooting fire from your palms, freezing lakes, flying, manipulating numerous blocks, and much more, like a true LotR wizard! Another special plugin we have is Gods. Gods enables players to start a religion, like in real life or LotR! With Gods, you can pray to your favorite LotR Valar, or even make up your own, to win awesome blessings like regeneration, fire resistance, and more. You can even create a bible for your god! Furthermore we have tons of factions to choose from. How many servers have you played on that have factions and characters based on the First, Second, and Fourth Ages? Our server is based on all of the Ages of Middle Earth. You can choose to be of the faction of Utumno, Doriath, Nargothrond, Dor-Lomin, and much more! Finally, also have the plugins Advanced Item Effects and Custom Enchants, which add tons of content to lore, abilities, and realism. With advanced item effects, you can be fire resistant like a Balrog, water breathing like a fish, resistant like an ent, or strong as a troll! With Custom Enchants, you can fire volleys with a single shot, inflict poison or wither with a sword stroke, have your weapon or armor repair automatically, and even make a cannon that fires explosive fireballs! 'Factions and Leaders' Ered Mithrin(Grey Mountains): 'Odin, aka SpawnedDead '''Utumno: '''Mairon, aka RedExtremeXD provisionally as Morgoth until a suitable replacement is found. '''Woodland Realm: '''Thranduil, aka MagMagnet '''Ithilien: '''Ciaran24 aka Faramir '''Mordor: '''Mairon/Sauron aka RedExtremeXD '''Harad Empire: '''Artabanus, aka SpawnedDead 'Ñoldor(High Elves): '''Turatamo, aka Beauhunt_III '''Easterlings: '''Khamul, aka dowshmu '''Erebor: '''Dain, aka Arion_Adragon '''Uruk-Hai: '''Saruman aka obsidianwizard '''Gondolin: Turgon, aka MrDalek639 Lothlorien: %None% Angmar: '''The Witch King, aka Epic_Overlord '''White Uruks: Apocalypse, aka 7777c Dor-Lomin: Turin, aka LegoDude0516 Fangorn: '''Treebeard, aka Capt_Percy '''Arnor: '''Bereneg, aka Gashbash '''Gondor: '''Aragorn, aka Lammerant '''Angband: ''Sauron/Mairon aka RedExtremeXD '''Nivrim': Faenor, also known as Cookminers. Númenor: Elros, aka Morgul_Lord Umbar: 'Captain_Namair, aka super_enderman3 '''Harandor: '''SultanHavir, aka Atilla_Gamer. Harandor is a vassal of the Harad Empire. '''Eregion: '''Celebrimbor, aka Ausur_Taleth 'Faction rules Factions without a leader will usually have a sign above their banner. If you would like to lead a faction, have at least 200 alignment with the desired faction. Tell a server administrator that you would like to lead your desired faction. Then, that admin will give you a variety of tests to see if you are fit to lead. If you are to pass, the admin will give you the "King" prefix and name you ruler of your desired faction. Unclaimable land includes: Shire Moors, Far Harad Cloud Forests, Trollshaws, Tundra. These lands are set aside for players who do not want to create or join a faction. They are understood to be under the protection of the server's moderators. Note: There might also be a new plugin added called Supernaturals, leaders (atm) are listed down here. White Werewolf Pack Leader : ''Dain'' Witchhunters ' : ''(Maybe) SpawnedDead '''Builds * Orthanc: '''Built almost entirely by lammerant, and a bit of the interior by dowshmu. * '''New Ered Mithrim: '''Built by SpawnedDead, aka Odin, King of the Ered Mithrim, and owner of the server. * '''Weathertop: '''Built by Faramir, this structure serves as a watch tower and shelter for all wandering Travellers... * '''Henneth Annûn: Known as the window on the west, The hidden city of the Rangers of Ithilien, built by Faramir. * Bree: Bree built by Arion_Adragon is only for player homes and a special thing..... * Erebor (W.I.P): 'Mainly built by lammerant, with the assistance of Arion_Adragon, King of Erebor. * '''Moria (W.I.P): '''Mainly built by Arion Adragón, but he will let other people make some of the stuff. * '''Temple of Osse*: '''Built by lammerant. * '''Rídereburg*: '''A great Rohirric city, meaning "Horseman-Fortress" in Anglo-Saxon, the language Rohirric is loosely based on. Build by Lord_Vile_. *'Khand (WIP): '''Built by Arion_Adragon. Noncanon because it is done differently, it has a mountain range which tolkiens Khand did not have. * '''Mórenorë (Abandoned) : '''Built by Arion_Adragon. * '''Tauredain (Abandoned): Built by Arion_Adragonj * Rivendell (WIP): Built by Rocket_Engineer * Edlenrond* (WIP): Built by Cookminers(Abandoned)(Repurposed as a sanctuary for peaceful faction less players) * Nimlond* (Northern and Southern)*: '''Built by Cookminers(Abandoned) * '''Bar Celon* (WIP): '''Built by Cookminers.(Abandoned) * Caras Galadhon (WIP): Built by Elestan aka vaclav999, the soon-to-be ruler of Lothlorien. * '''Gondolin (WIP) '''Built by MrDalek639 * '''Dor-Lomin: '''built by Cookminers and LegoDude0516 * '''The Grove of the Enclave*: Built by Cookminers. * Cape of Forochel (Lossoth): '''Built by obsidianwizard * '''Nivrim*: Built by Cookminers. * Al'Qud*: 'Built by Lord_Vile_, ruled by SpawnedDead. *''Builds denoted with an asterisk are non-canon. '''Concerning Magic Masteries: Your rank is determined by how good a magician you are. The ranks below are listed from lowest to highest. Beginner(No prior experience) Acolyte(Learning the plugin) Apprentice(Somewhat of a challenge) Bender(A good challenge, with a healthy amount of time to play the plugin) Master(A great challenge. Don't try to fight these unless you're one too) Here the ranks split up, each according to the element chosen. Hydromancer: The ultimate master/mistress of water. Pyromancer: The lord of fire, heat, and the sun. Terramancer: Lord of the very earth, King/Queen of the rocks they wield. Aeromancer: One with the wind and sky, Aeromancers know everything there is to know about air. Visiomancer: The ultimate chiblocker, able to take away bending with a single touch. Locus of Magic: The ultimate master, wielding every element and knowing most, if not all, of the tricks of at least three of the five elements. 'Known Magicians' Faenor (Cookminers) - Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Chi - Mastery Level: Locus of Magic. Dain (Arion_Adragon) - Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Chi - Mastery Level : Used to be Bending Addicted(Unlike Faenor and Morgoth, Dain is not allowed to use more than two elements at any one time.) Morgoth (Captain_dragon23) - Earth, Fire, Air, Water - Mastery Level: Beginner. Elwion (Elephante12) - Water - Mastery Level: Hydromancer. Ar Pharazon (Vignar) - Earth - Mastery Level: Master. Saruman (obsidianwizard) - Fire & Air- Mastery Level: Apprentice. Mairon (Lord_Mairon) - Fire - Mastery Level: Master. NarFea_Deric (Mistaken4Dreams) - Fire - Mastery Level: Acolyte Faramir (Ciaran24) - Water - Mastery Level: Apprentice Elros (Morgul_Lord) - Water - Mastery Level: Apprentice. Tutaramo (Beauhunt_III) '''- Earth -Mastery level: Apprentice '''Thuringwethil(Heartgold1234) - Air - Mastery Level: Beginner. Andarr (LegoDude0516) - I Have No Idea - Mastery Level: ??? 'Staff' * SpawnedDead aka Odin or Artabanus (Owner) '''is the owner of Tales of Ages, he plays as Artabanus, emperor of Harad. He is known as Pipeweed Pirate on the wiki. * '''Obsidianwizard aka Saruman (Co-Owner) '''is the co-owner of the server. He plays as Saruman, Lord of Isengard and Istari. He is known as Obsidianwiz on the wiki, and will gladly help any user's questions and needs. * '''Arion_Adragon aka Dain (Head-Admin) '''is the server's head-admin. He plays as Dain, King of Erebor. * '''Captain_Dragon23 aka Morgoth (Head-Moderator) '''is a moderator on the server. He plays as Morgoth, the Dark Lord. He also has a special character called Durin.He also calls himself King Modsalot and is infamous for his cameos as Eru, a lawyer, and Manwë. He also recently developed the ability to bend four of the five elements(except Chi), and is working to use this new power to further the spread of evil. * '''Rocket_Engineer (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Elrond. * '''lammerant, aka Aragorn (Builder) '''is a head/divine/god emperor -builder on the server. he plays as Aragorn, king of Gondor. He is the best builder in the 'frickin universe and we should all worship him. * '''LegoDude0516 aka Turin (Quest Maker) '''is the official side-quest creator of the server. He plays as Turin, king of Dor-Lomin, a region of men in Beleriand. He also plays as Cross, Mornash, Ar-Pharazon, Galathil, Bregolion, Andarr, and like 7 other guys. * '''Cookminers a.k.a Faenor (Admin) is an administrator on the server. He plays as Faenor Celebrî, one of the first Elves from Cuiveníen, a master of magic and words. He leads the Dúnethrim of Nivrim, a people and nation far from any conflict in Middle-earth. It is said he possesses a Ring of Power, or perhaps even multiple ones. He recently developed the power to bend all five elements, and his appearance was changed. He defends the world against Morgoth and his minions when needed. * Morgul_Lord aka Elros (Moderator) is a moderator on the server, he plays as the king of the island of Númenór. * '''Finglas aka FlimmFlamm (Moderator) '''is a moderator on the server. He plays as an ent of Fangorn. * '''Ancalagon aka Rogue_Firewolf (Moderator) '''is a moderator on the server. He plays as Ancalagon, the black dragon. * '''TreeBeard (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as an elf of Eregion, and is a builder on 3 other servers. * '''Ciaran24 aka Faramir (Builder) '''is a builder on the server, he plays as the Prince of Ithilien. As a builder he has constructed several builds on the server including Weathertop and Henneth Annûn. He is currently working on the hidden city of Henneth Annûn in his realm of Ithilien. * '''Dowshmu aka Khamul (Builder) '''is a builder on the server. He plays as Khamul, the Nazgûl Emperor of the Easterlings. Category:Servers